Conventionally, there has been provided an electronic percussion that detects an impact to a struck surface beaten by a hand, a stick, a beater, or the like to generate an electronic musical sound. For example, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses an electronic drum (an electronic percussion). This electronic drum (this electronic percussion) includes a laser ranging circuit at a bottom portion of a drum body that supports a vibrating plate (a head) beaten by a stick. In view of this, this electronic drum optically detects a vibration of the vibrating plate to generate an electronic musical sound.